


Dear Mom

by mnzknight96



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Letters for the dead, hate/love, self therapy, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnzknight96/pseuds/mnzknight96
Summary: Letters written to those who are no longer with us can in times be therapeutic and no one needs that more than Adrien Agreste.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste and Emilie Agreste
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try out how it would be to get oneself into the mindset of writing letters to those who abandon us.

~~Dear Emilie,~~

~~Dear Mother,~~

~~Heartless Bitch Who Abandoned Me With A Piece of Shit Father,~~

Dear Mom,

Tomorrow marks the three year anniversary of the day you decided me and Father weren’t enough. It’s the day where I found out your confessions of love for our family were NOTHING, but a lie. And all this day does is make me laugh as I contemplate how broken our family had been long before you were gone. A dad who's so far beyond fucked in the head as he thinks of his son as more of an employee than his own blood all the while showing more concern for his actual employee. A brother who had no fault in leaving me behind with you utter psychos yet has no qualms acting like I don’t exist after he managed to get himself situated and had the opportunity of giving me a warm and loving home. And finally, there’s me. A touch-starved sixteen-year-old kid, so far beyond damaged that he clings to any sliver of affection cast his way. So yes, FUCK YOU. Fuck you for leaving me in this hell hole. Fuck you for not taking me with you. FUCK YOU for giving me life only to abandon me when I needed you most.

Love Your Son,

Adrien Agreste


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had this letter in my mind and just had to write it.

Dear Mom,

Today I am not angry or disappointed with you. Oh, who am I kidding, of course, I'm angry and disappointed with you but, for the sake of this situation I have decided to push all those thoughts aside. You see, I just went through something and I need someone to vent to. Considering Father won't bother to give me a second of his time and Nathalie busy tending to his every need I am very limited to the people I can speak to. Heck, I can't even speak to my friends about my situation since it could possibly reveal a secret I've been keeping but I won't go into that any further. 

In order for you to understand my plight, I'd have to explain a couple of things to you. First I'd like to take you down memory lane, to the days where I believed I lived a good life. Some things haven't changed from back then. I still deal with the impossible to handle schedule Father seems to think is appropriate for someone my age. I mean he did it when I was a kid, it was dumb of me to expect him to dial it down as I grew older. And while I continue to lose whatever shred of love I have had for my Father, the times I wanted you to remember is when you would grow tired of the suffocating atmosphere Gabriel Agreste carries with him wherever he goes, and when you would decide to "kidnap" me. You would take me away to the delicious bakery I would often refer to as my happy place in the coming future where everything grew darker and darker.

Those were stolen moments of happiness that allowed me to keep fighting for a better tomorrow because as much as I hate to admit it, many of the aspects of my life that bring a shred of happiness, came from you. My love of sweets. Specifically, my love for passionfruit everything. The ability to smile in even the worst of times and the escape music can provide for someone who's struggling. And most importantly, my love of puns. It would always make me laugh when you would decide to spring a pun on Father or Nathalie. Especially, when they would always have a reaction. They would usually groan at whatever, what I now know as crude, pun you came up with but, the best puns were definitely the ones that caused them to laugh. It opened up a side to them I haven't seen in so long that I've started to believe I imagined those moments but when I can believe in them I remember promising to be for my friends what you were to Father and Nathalie.

Secondly, I would like to draw your attention to after you abandoned us. Father became a cruel and inattentive parent that just didn't seem to care about me other than the way my actions affect the company. My real smiles were traded for what my friends call my model smile. The love I have for sweets and other human contact ceased to be apart of my life. The worst of it, puns being banned because it reminded him too much of you as if he was the only one who lost anything that day. In essence, Father took everything I loved about myself and said I couldn't be that person anymore. 

But like any normal person, I looked for an outlet to express myself. I looked for ways to be who I am without Father figuring it out and the answer to my search just suddenly appeared one day. It lead me to find a person of similar interest, someone I have come to trust with my life. So much so, I have fallen in love with her. The best part, being she has no idea I'm Adrien Agreste. She knows me as nothing more than the utter dork I truly am. I have declared myself to her many times all with the same heart-wrenching rejection and last night I convinced her to explain to me why she just couldn't give me a chance. If she could make me understand why I could never sway her heart in my direction then I would give up my fool's quest of obtaining My Lady's heart. 

What came next was something I could never have seen coming. She had explained her love for someone else. Somone truly magnificent that every word was like a knife to my heart. This person was someone who embodies warmth and kindness. He's someone brilliant and who will one day grow up to be someone truly amazing. Hearing her speak of him was hard but in order for me to move on, I had to bear with it. She had gotten so caught up in her description of this guy that she made the mistake of mentioning his name. Adrien Agreste. 

I should have been ecstatic about hearing my name come from her lips but no. All I felt at that moment was utter sadness and disappointment. She has been in love with the doll my father had created to represent the company. The lifeless robot used simply to advance people's careers and line other people's pockets. The version of me I so hopelessly despise. All the while rejecting the only side of me I have ever wanted her to love. I mean, how can I deal with this? Knowing that someone I have come to love didn't have t in her to love me. At least, the real me anyway. So here is my dilemma mom, what do I do now?

Love Your Silly Kitty

Adrien Agreste


End file.
